


Starting Today, You Are A Host!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: When Castiel breaks a tablet and comes to owe millions of dollars to the Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club, he has to work off his debt as an errand boy - or, as Dean likes to say, the Host Club's bitch - and finds that he has talents in the art of being a host, all the while hiding an important secret!





	1. Chapter 1

Liberum Arbitrium Academy. As a very prestigious private school it was very difficult institution to get into unless one was either filthy rich and rolling around in money or had exceptional grades. Not many made the feat of the latter, and when Castiel Novak did he hadn’t expected such noise in the libraries. He sighed, holding his books to his side as he walked aimlessly through the building, looking around. “There are four libraries,” he muttered, “and not one of them is quiet enough for me to study in.” He went up a flight of stairs, turning to another hallway. He closed his eyes slightly, the light pouring in from the windows almost blinding. He stopped in front of a large door with an ornate pattern and crisp white as if nothing had never touched its delicate surface. Castiel sighed again and adjusted his glasses, looking up to the sign. “Music room number three… If I recall correctly, this school has seven total. No, wait, this building  _ alone _ .” The amount of money and decadence spent on this academy was very daunting as well as fascinating to him.

He pulled the door open slowly, attempting not to get any fingerprints onto the golden handle - it wasn’t a thing he was doing on purpose, exactly, more like a reflex. He’d never seen much that was fancy and tried his best not to ruin it. When the contents of the room were revealed to him his lips parted in surprise. He’d never heard of a club being in that room, and certainly hadn’t heard of… “Welcome to the Host Club.” A group of men stood before him and he pulled his books to his chest, nervous.

Castiel furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side. His anxiousness quickly turned to confusion. “What in the world is such a group…” Two of them, one with dark hair and the other with an almost sandy blond, exchanged a glance.

“This isn’t gonna be fun, it’s just a guy,” they said in unison. Castiel would’ve chuckled, but it was a bit odd to see a pair so in sync.

“Hey, this is a special guest,” another man, seemingly the leader, reprimanded, “even though he’s a guy.” The man stood from the seat the others had crowded around and outstretched his hand. “Welcome to the Liberum Arbitrium Host Club.”

“Wh-what?” Castiel swallowed and took a small step back. “A H-Host Club?” He had absolutely no idea what that was. It could be anything, in his mind, maybe even something… No, he couldn’t even bear to think of the possibility, it was a sinful thing. The man chuckled and rolled his eyes, although his warm smile never faltered.

“Host Club. Where rich boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls - or in this case, guys - who also have too much time of their hands. Well, not necessarily girls, but more like angels who identify as girls. Y’know angels and humans both go to this school, right?” Another man, who was sucking on a lollipop, groaned mockingly.

“Why are we telling  _ him _ ?” he whined, “he doesn’t even have enough money for a proper uniform! Just look at him.” They all took a moment to observe Castiel’s attire, even he himself did so. He thought he had looked fine in his button down shirt, black pants, dress shoes, trench coat and blue tie. Yes, he couldn’t afford the extravagant uniforms, but he did try his best to compensate.

“He’s obviously that new student,” another cut in, this time a tall man with brown hair which hung down to his shoulders, “the one who got in because of his grades. If I remember right, I think he’s a Novak, Castiel.” They all turned back to him with questioning looks on their faces. For a moment Castiel was frozen, then shaking his head to get himself out of the haze.

“N-no, I mean yes! I- I mean…” He sighed and nodded. “Yes, I am Castiel.”

“Wow, he’s a hero to non-rich people everywhere,” the sandy-color-haired man said, nudging his companion in the arm.

“Yeah, he is,” he agreed. Castiel looked down to his feet and swallowed, then glancing back up at them all. He noticed one of them had gotten closer, the leader, his bright green eyes almost boring into his own.

“Welcome to our world, then, Castiel,” he said, smiling. “Although you’re not as rich, you’re still welcome here as an honored guest. Honestly, barely  _ anyone  _ has pulled off getting in here by only their grades!” They all laughed, Castiel grimacing. In his head, he was thinking,  _ oh dear, what have I gotten myself into now…? _ The pair, who were nearly inseparable, pulled him into the room. He stood in the middle and his cheeks burned red under everyone’s gaze. 

“Oh, so he’s gay, then,” the leader said to the tall one. They nodded, silently agreeing. “So, who’d you like to try? Are you into…” He pointed to the tall one, “the strong, caring type?” Then to the short one, “the mischievous type?” Now to the pair, “the love-hate relationship?” Again Castiel followed the finger he pointed at the man who stood near the back, clipboard in hand, “the smart guy?” Castiel once again redirected his sight to the floor, feeling his chin being pulled up by a delicate touch. He found himself to be staring deeply into the eyes of the leader, him saying almost seductively, “or maybe you’d like to try me.” Castiel nearly jumped out of his body, moving back.

“You- you misunderstand,” he stammered, “I just wanted to-”

“C’mon, Cassie, if you’re a hero then tell us how you saved the orphanage,” the ‘mischievous’ one chimed in. Castiel’s eyes widened slightly.

“I didn’t give you permission to call me that!” he said, feeling violated. Castiel looked around at the walls, the door having blended in with the white paint.  _ These rich people _ … He began to walk backwards, his face growing hotter and anxiety climbing with every second. He felt something bump against him, everyone giving a sound of surprise. He turned around quickly and saw a slab of stone falling, Castiel toppling over its stand to catch it. The material slipped by his fingers, everything in slow-motion as it hit the floor and shattered. Castiel breathed heavily, his body nearly shaking as he looked down at the broken pieces. For a moment, the room was quiet.

“That tablet was supposed to be featured in the school’s auction,” one of them said from behind him. Castiel looked over to his shoulder to see a piece of the ‘love-hate relationship’. 

“What’re we gonna do?” the other questioned, “it was thousands of years old, and the bidding was going to be started at a million dollars.” At this Castiel nearly collapsed, his eyebrow twitching in fear.

“One- one million?” He stood up and faced the group, holding onto his books tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. “I’ll pay you ba-”

“Can you?” the pair teased, once again in perfect unison. Castiel nearly shivered. “You can’t even buy your own uniform. Seriously, what  _ are _ you wearing?”

“It’s- it was a present from my father,” Castiel said quietly, “I didn’t know what else to find that was a uniform.” The pair rolled their eyes. The one in the back finally spoke, picking up a pen and scratching something onto the paper.

“Dean, what’dya wanna do?” he asked. The leader,  _ Dean _ , was sitting in the chair again, looking over everyone before nodding to himself.

“Cas, there’s a saying,” he began, Castiel about to cut him off and correct the nickname, then thinking better of it, “‘when in Rome, do as the Romans do.’ If you don’t have money… Then you’re going to pay with your body.” He smiled as if he hadn’t just told Castiel something so frightening. Well, it was frightening to him at least. “You’re going to be the Host Club’s bitch.” They all smiled almost obnoxiously. “The weird part is the tablet didn't even touch you, it touched your coat,” he muttered, only the members being able to hear.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Father, I can’t handle this,” he said to himself, “I’ve been captured by a group of males who call themselves a ‘Host Club’.” He could feel them all standing close, causing him to take quicker, faster breaths. “Father, please help me!”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel watched in awe as the room, which had been empty the day before, was now lit up and overflowing with girls of all ages and sizes, hair, and eye colors - it didn’t matter who. They all wore the matching dresses as was school policy, albeit in different tints and shades, making the room seem like an abstract painting. Chattering filled the air with so many voices that Castiel couldn’t hear any of them distinctly. At a few select tables sat the members of the Host Club, all of them attending and entertaining the girls. This was strange to Castiel, he’d never seen anything like it before. The females doted on the men and vise-versa, though he had observed Dean seemed to be the most popular. Well, he could tell why, with the way he gazed lovingly into their eyes, talking to them kindly and flirtatiously. He had found Dean was the declared ‘king’ of the group. “In that case, this makes me the whipping-boy… Perhaps the jester, if I'm lucky.”

As Dean, a few feet away by a couch, was staring deeply into another one of the guest’s eyes while her cheeks grew red someone next to them asked, “Can I speak to you?” Dean turned around to see a usual customer, Amara. He smiled.

“Yeah, sure.” Amara turned to him and adjusted her jet-black dress.

“I heard you’re keeping a dog without a pedigree.” Dean shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say that, but…” He saw Cas walking over, arms filled with multiple bags. “Speak of the devil.” Cas stood in front of him, wearing a confused yet shocked expression - for some reason or another. “Thanks for doing the shopping, Cas. Did you get everything on the list?” Cas furrowed his brow in thought.  _ Honestly, why is he calling me ‘Cas’? I understand my name is long but can it really be that big of a mouthful? _ Dean stood and peeked into the bag, picking up a small package. “What’s this? It ain’t pie.”

Castiel sighed and struggled to explain, hoping he wouldn’t be punished in some way for his actions. “Well, they ran out of pie. I asked many times if they even had the smallest morsel, but they unfortunately didn’t. So, instead of coming back with nothing, I thought you could have cake instead. I’m sorry.” Dean laughed and ruffled his hair, Cas closing his eyes in discomfort at the odd touch.

“Don’t say sorry, Cas, it’s alright with us. Right, girls?” He turned and gave them a wink, them quickly nodding.

“But it doesn’t taste like pie,” one girl pointed out. Some more angels began gathering around, muttering words of agreement. The rest of the club also had come to stand near Dean and Cas’ side.

“It was smart, though,” one said aloud, this time being Sam, Dean’s younger brother.

“Look at the price, it’s so much lower than usual but it doesn’t seem to be gourmet,” Lucifer added, being part of what the club called the love-hate relationship. Cas looked down to the floor.

“I’ll go get something else, if you want,” he muttered.

“Cas, I said it’s fine,” Dean reminded him, looking at the ingredients, “it may not be pie or even the usual type of cake we get, but I’ll still try it.” Some of the girls clapped softly as if it was some kind of achievement. For a moment, Cas rolled his eyes.  _ Sometimes I really don’t like these rich people. _ “C’mon Cas, let’s go cut it.” Amara chuckled.

“Dean, you’re taking this stupid joke too far. You eating that crap is like eating dog food. You probably won’t even be able to hold it down.” She looked up to see everyone except for Castiel had abandoned the couches to go to a large table. “Sorry, talking to myself,” she said to Cas with a small, insincere smile.

“Cas!” Cas directed his attention to where everyone was waiting at the table. He went over and laid out all the cakes, taking off the coverings and cutting the pieces until everyone had them in small plates.

“I’m scared to eat this,” one angel said quietly, “I think I’ll get yelled at by my siblings if I do.” Dean grinned and walked over to her, taking her hand delicately in his.

“What if you taste it from my lips?” he asked, his voice soft as their eyes locked. The girl gasped and nodded. The others around him started screaming from how beautiful it all was, Cas sighing once more. Soon enough, everyone was back in their seats with plates of cake in front of them, laughter filling the air. Lucifer and Michael were talking to two girls, the latter chuckling.

“Oh, the other night Luci had this nightmare that made him fall off the bed,” he began. Lucifer punched his arm lightly.

“Not that story,” he whined. “It’s embarrassing! I told you not to tell anyone!” He turned away and crossed his arms. Michael put a hand to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Luci, but you looked so handsome when it happened even with your hair all matted.” Lucifer turned back to face him. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Lucifer whispered. The girls squealed as Castiel walked by holding a tray with more plates of cake.  _ Why are they so happy? I don’t understand the allure _ . At that moment Gabriel and Sam walked into the room, Gabe holding a candy bar.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said to the girls who sat at their table, “I ate so much candy I got a stomach ache.” The two sat down, Sam shooting him an ‘I know what you did’ look.

“You only got a stomach ache because you ate my share, too,” Sam brought up. Gabe gave him a smirk, the girls all smiling and laughing. Cas watched from afar, tilting his head to the side.

“How does he survive only on candy?” he wondered aloud, “and how does he not have any cavities? Isn’t it a bit childish?”

“Well, that’s what draws them in.” Cas turned to see Kevin, the club’s ‘accountant’, had walked up behind him. “Really, everyone has something that pleases our guests. Sam’s strong and caring demeanor is another one of those traits.” Cas thought for a moment and readjusted his glasses. All of a sudden he felt someone grabbing his arm, him almost being knocked over and his glasses falling off his face and the left lens cracking.

“Hey, Cassie,” Gabriel said with a smile, “come on, have some candy with us.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve never been one for sweets.” Cas bent down and picked them up, once again in good condition. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow before he smirked, a metaphorical lightbulb going off in his head.

“I could’a sworn there was a crack in the glass,” Gabe muttered, although Cas couldn’t hear. Gabriel went back to the group, Cas pushing on the bridge with his index finger to put his glasses into place.

“I still don’t understand,” he said quietly. Kevin chuckled.

“Well, each guy has something that caters to the needs of everyone here. In case you haven’t noticed, Dean’s basically the king. He’s the most requested of all of us,” Kevin explained. Cas shook his head.  _ What is God’s earth coming to? _

“By the way,” Kevin added, Castiel looking toward him, “to repay your debt, you’ll be the club’s ‘bitch’, as Dean says, until you graduate. Really, I’d rather call you our errand boy.” His tone suddenly changed to being serious. “You can try to run off but any one of our parents can get a private police force after you in the blink of an eye. And you probably don’t have a passport, either.” Cas stared in awe and swallowed nervously.

“You’ll have to do a lot to pay that debt, too.” Cas hadn’t heard Dean walk up behind him but he felt as if Dean was looming  _ over _ him. “So you better work hard, little nerd.” Dean lightly poked his back, Cas stepping forward and away, breathing heavily from fright.

“Please don’t do that,” he said quickly.

Dean shrugged, then put his hands in his pockets and studied Cas. “You need a makeover or else no angel’s ever gonna wanna be with ya.”

“I don’t really have the intention of having angels fawning over me.”

“Seriously? That’s the most important thing.” Cas sighed and watched Dean as he continued. “You gotta be a gentleman, Cas. Angels love humans, y’know, ‘cause how different we are and stuff. You gotta flaunt your human qualities.” 

“I don’t think it’s very important, though,” Cas admitted. Dean gave him a quizzical expression. “Do labels and types of creatures matter? What does is what’s on the inside, and I don’t mean Grace. I mean personality and things of the like. I don’t really get why you have a club like this, either.”

“It’s a reality, Cas.” Cas frowned and looked to the floor.  _ Did he really pay attention to what I said? _ “It’s not often people like us can please others so much. Most guys can’t even pull off getting any girl - let alone an  _ angel  _ \- to look at them. We gotta use what we’ve been given to make others happy.” Dean leaned against the wall and supported his head with his fist. “I know this sounds cheesy but not many humans are handsome inside and out, and I don’t mean to sound vain. Really, I don’t think I’m all that special but the angels are always all over me, so I like to keep ‘em happy. You probably don’t think so highly of yourself but maybe with a proper look or clothes or somethin’ you can be.” Dean kept going on with what he believed, Cas thinking.  _ There’s a word to describe people like him… What is it?  _ He put a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes.  _ I wish I could remember. For a large vocabulary it seems I can never find what I’m looking for when I need it. Insouciant? No, no, though that is a favorite of mine _ . Cas smiled softly and Michael and Lucifer stopped walking past him to watch. “See, when angels are around, you have to give them smiles and make sure not to make them mad or something. Lots of angels have gone through lots of things, you can’t trigger ‘em.”  _ Um… Maybe… Oh, there has to be something that fits him perfectly _ . Dean walked over to him and kept on going. “Sometimes ya gotta hold their hands gently, God only knows what those hands have done, so you gotta make them feel delicate. Like this.” Dean took Castiel’s hand in his, not noticing he was still thinking.

“I got it,” Cas said aloud, pulling his hand from Dean’s and hitting it against the other in triumph.

“Did I strike a-”

“Selfless.” Dean blinked a few times.

“What?”

“You’re selfless,” Castiel repeated. Dean crossed his arms.

“Huh. Isn’t that a good thing?” he asked.

Cas shrugged slightly. “At times. But you do seem to be  _ overly _ selfless. Like the kind of person who would give away all of his money to those who need it more, not caring at all for yourself. It’s kind to help those in need but it’s overly selfless to give everything you have. I don’t mean any offense, by the way.” Dean nodded.

“Hm.” Michael and Lucifer went over to Cas, standing on either side of him and basically pushing Dean away. They ruffled his hair and laughed, making comments.

Cas huffed out a breath, getting a small idea. “To be honest, Dean, your lesson did seem to teach me something.” Dean smiled.

“Really? I didn’t really think any of it made sense, but let me teach you more, buddy.” Dean held out his hand again, as if beckoning for Cas to join him.

“Hey boss,” Michael commented, “you can teach him the basics, but…”

“He isn’t gonna get that far if he doesn’t look the part.” Lucifer stood in front of Cas and studied him, reaching to pull the glasses off slowly. “Maybe if we take these things off it’ll help.” His eyes widened when the pair was off, the glass always obstructing his eyes.

“I need those, please give them back.” Lucifer stared in disbelief. Michael went to look as well, the brothers’ eyes becoming the same size. The rest of the club stood a few feet away. “I had contacts but I lost them on the first day of school.” Dean ran over and pushed Michael and Lucifer away, wanting to see for himself.

“Holy crap,” he breathed. He turned to the group who had assembled as if on instinct. “Luci, Mike?” Michael and Lucifer nodded.

“Got it,” they said in unison, each grabbing one of Cas’ arms.

“Wait, what?” They nearly dragged him off to the changing room, Dean nodding.

“Kevin, get contacts. To be honest his hair is amazing.” Dean chuckled at the thought of Cas’ messy hair that looked as if he just had sex… He shut the thought from his mind. “Now, uh, Sam… What does he need.”

“A blue tie. But a better one,” Sam suggested. “I’ll go get one.” Sam went off to the wardrobe that was nearby.

“I’ll go have some candy,” Gabe said, already walking off to the snack bar.

Inside the changing room Lucifer and Michael held up a uniform similar to theirs. “Change into this.” Cas studied the clothing, a suit - while Lucifer’s was white and Michael’s was black, this one was blue.

“What? But why?” Cas asked, pulling his trench coat around himself tightly. He started to feel a small pain in his back and let go.

“Don’t ask questions!” they said at the same time, both crowding on Castiel to attempt to get him to change. He struggled against them as the two almost forced the outfit on him.

“Alright! You two have to get out!” Cas said almost angrily, nearly throwing the brothers out. They both caught their balance at the same time and exchanged a glance, lightbulbs going off in their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I forgot I could do chapter summaries! LOL, still getting used to AO3. Well, I won't put them since you know this episode if you've seen the anime. Honestly, I have no clue! I'll figure it out as I go along, I guess. Also, this chapter is pretty short considering how long the last one was. (Sorry about the publication dates, still getting the hang of it.)

A while later, the Host Club members stood at the entrance of the changing room, waiting for Castiel to exit. “Um, Dean?”

“Are you done yet?” Cas adjusted his footing sheepishly and opened the curtain.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to keep the uniform?” The guys’ jaws almost dropped. Cas looked, well… Heavenly. His eyes sparkled a beautiful blue, slightly lighter than the dark blue of his suit. Instead of a typical black tie he had on a new blue one. Everything was a magnificent blue with his dark hair positioned perfectly. Dean’s lips parted from surprise.

“Awesome! You’re as divine as an angel.” They all nodded, Cas looking at the ground and blushing slightly.

“You look great, Cassie,” Gabriel chimed in, smiling.

“If we’d known that’s how you looked we’d’ve helped you sooner,” Michael and Lucifer added in sync.

“Maybe he’ll draw in some customers of his own,” Kevin stated.

“That’s just what I was thinking,” Dean said, “our bitch-”

“Errand boy,” Kevin corrected. Dean sighed, though chuckled afterward.

“Okay, _ our errand boy _ is moving up the ranks. Starting today you’re an official member of the Host Club. I’ll train you personally to be the best host you can be.” Dean sounded almost proud, Castiel smiling a little. “If you can get one hundred angels to request you, we can completely forget about your debt.”

“A host?” Cas asked nervously.

“Yeah. We open in a few, c’mon, we’ll teach you more.” Castiel was whisked away by the group, accepting the fact he’d have to do as they dictated.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, Castiel, what do you like to do?” one of the girls sitting at his table asked.

“And what products do you use on your skin, it’s absolutely beautiful.” Cas swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth. I can’t do this! I don’t know what to do! The girls were all smiling at him and he felt horrible for being silent.

“Why did you join the Host Club, Castiel?” the third questioned. He cleared his throat. All I have to do it get a hundred customers. Then they’ll forget. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought. I know just the story. He didn’t notice when Dean looked over the couch and watched, hiding.

He told his tale and the girls nodded solemnly. “I understand, you lost your father at a young age. He abandoned you. Who does the chores?”

“Oh, I do it all myself.” Cas looked up at the girl and smiled slightly. “My father taught me. He was an amazing… Well, everything. He was my role model and I learned almost everything I know from him. Shortly before he left he wrote many stories for me to read before bed like he would. I guess he felt bad for leaving but at least I have those to remember him by. I began to develop his writing style.” The girls, as well as Dean, watched intently. “I’m not as good a writer but my mother dearly enjoys it when she gets to read it. My life’s had its share of hardship, sure, but it’s all okay.”

The angels were smiling and acting as if one of the others had talked to them, Cas recognizing it as a good sign. “Tomorrow can we sit with you again?” they asked. Cas grinned.

“I’d really appreciate it, thank you.” Along with Dean, Michael and Lucifer were sitting behind the couch with him.

“How’s he so popular,” Lucifer asked at almost a whisper, not wanting to risk being caught.

“He’s a natural,” Dean said simply, “no training needed.”

“Have you forgotten about me?” Dean looked over to his usual table to see Amara, striding over confidently.

“Of course I haven’t. Sorry, princess.” He sat next to her and smiled. “I’m just seeing how my apprentice is doing, that’s all.”

“Well that’s obvious, Dean.” Amara wore what could be determined as a combination of a smile and a smirk. “You’re keeping an eye on him quite a bit.”

“I have to. I’m training him to be a gentleman, lady-pleaser, whatever I am.” Dean raised his hand and snapped his fingers. “Cas, come here for a bit.” Cas went over, standing by the side of the couch but not too closely to intrude.

“Yes?”

“I want you to meet someone. This is a regular of mine, Amara.” _Oh, it’s that woman from earlier_ Cas thought.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cas responded with a grin. Dean’s eyes went wide before he smiled proudly, standing and clapping Cas on the shoulder.

“That was so damn great, if I was an angel I’d be all over you, man.” Dean chuckled. “Wow.”

“Thank you very much,” Cas said quietly. Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ back and pulled him closer. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas? I honestly don’t mind the position, it just feels natural to treat you like an angel.”

“Dean, please let go,” Cas said sharply, feeling a pain in his back. He tried to go but Dean frowned and kept him still. “Sam, please help me!” Sam got up from his table and ran over, pulling Cas from Dean’s arms and into his own. He gasped slightly and all seemed to go in slow-motion as a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Cas?” Dean asked, confused.

“Dean, I- I’m sorry,” Cas said apologetically as Sam gently placed him on the floor, somehow having been able to hoist him up a few inches. “It’s just… I get slightly claustrophobic when my back is… I’m sorry.”

“No, no! Cas, I’m the one who should be sorry,” Dean countered, shaking his head, “I didn’t know. I’m sorry I didn’t let go of you when you asked.” As the two continued to apologize - it becoming almost a contest between them - Amara watched on with an angry look.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas walked down the hallways later that day, confused. “What happened to my bag?” he asked himself. He came upon a large window overlooking the front lawn and huffed out a breath. He saw his belongings floating in the large fountain in front of the entrance. “Are you kidding me? I didn’t know there would be bullies at this school.” He sighed and ran down the hallways hurriedly. He passed by Amara.

“It’s you.” Cas stopped, them facing away from each other. “I bet you enjoy having Dean doting on you and helping you out with whatever nonsense you want. But it’s useless. You’re always going to be below all of us.” She walked away, Castiel pausing to take in the words before dashing down flights of stairs and stopped, panting, by the pond.  _ She’s probably the one who threw my things in here. _ He bit his lip and sat at the edge, making waves in the water to try to get his books to float near.  _ I can’t deal with that right now at the moment, I have to find my wallet or else I won’t be able to pay for clothes or washing or food. _

“Hey, Cas.” Cas looked up to see Dean on the other side. “You have some balls, skippin’ club activities today.” He looked down to the items Cas had been able to retrieve. “Why’s your stuff all wet?” Cas dipped his hands into the water and searched what little of the bottom he could reach blindly.

“I dropped it,” Cas lied quickly. “I need to find my wallet or else I can’t afford anything this week.” He heard a splashing sound and saw Dean had taken off his shoes, rolled up his pant legs and stepped into the pond, beginning to help him look. “Dean, you don’t have to do that. The water’s dirty and all.”

“Hey, that’s what showers are for,” Dean answered nonchalantly. “And if I get wet it’s fine. Everyone’s always saying I’m dripping with good looks.” Cas tilted his head. “Wait a minute…” Dean picked up a black wallet out of the pond, holding it up. “This it?” He went over and handed it to him. “Why’re you starin’ off into space? Are you falling for me?”

“Falling? No.” Cas held tightly onto the wallet, thanking the higher power it was waterproof.

“How’d it end up in the water, anyway?” Dean asked as he got out of the pond, the two standing.

“I told you I dropped it. Probably out the window by accident, I’m not sure.” Dean looked into his eyes as if he was searching for the truth, Cas glancing away.

“We should get back to the club.”

“Yeah. Sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

“That must’ve been really horrible,” Amara later said sarcastically, sipping on some tea. “I don’t know what I’d do if I dropped my things into the fountain.” Castiel sat across from Amara at a lone table, confused.  _ Why did she ask for me if she clearly despises me? _ “And you made Dean look through that filthy water with you? How odd. But you do realize he’s a diamond compared to your coal, right? He’s only paying attention to you to turn you into a gentleman. Don’t think he actually cares about you just because he holds you close or anything.” Cas chuckled slightly.

“Now I understand,” he said softly, “you’re jealous of me.” Amara’s smirk turned to a blank expression that radiated hatred. Before Cas knew it, the table was knocked over and Amara screamed, Cas somehow having landed atop her. Cas supported himself on his hands and looked down at the girl.

“Help, someone, he just attacked me! Teach this bastard a lesson!” Castiel closed his eyes as he felt water falling on them. He sat up and saw Michael and Lucifer holding empty pitchers, he and Amara dripping wet. “Why did you do that?” Dean walked over and helped Amara up. “Dean, do something, he tried to hurt me.” Dean tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I’m really mad at you,” Dean said calmly. Cas gazed at Dean, surprised. “You threw Cas’ stuff into the pond, didn’t you.”

“Do you have any proof?” Amara said defensively.

Dean sighed. “You’re a very beautiful girl but you aren’t graceful or kind enough to be here. I do know one thing,” he began, giving her a hard stare, “Castiel isn’t that kind of human.”

“Why, Dean? You’re such an idiot!” She wrung out her hair and strutted off, too full of pride to leave immediately. The other club members and some angels had come to watch.

Dean turned to Cas and smiled down at him. “Okay, now that’s over with, I gotta punish you. Hm… I know.” He pointed at him. “You now have to have one  _ thousand _ girls ask for you.” Cas’ eye twitched again. Dean laughed. “C’mon.” He held out his hand and Cas took it, Dean helping him stand. “I’m expecting a lot from you, natural.” 

“Huh?” Cas asked, confused. Before Dean could clarify, Sam walked over with a bag.

“Here’s a spare. It’s the only one, but it’s better than a wet uniform, right?” Cas took it, grateful.

“Thank you. I’m going to go change, the water is irritating me.” He went off to the changing room. After a bit Dean grabbed a towel and walked over. 

“Cas,” he called. “I brought you towels.” He opened the curtain and paused. Cas had a hand in a large black wing sprouting from his back, grooming the feathers. Cas looked at him from over his shoulder, silent. For a moment they stood still, both totally shocked. Dean let go of the curtain and let it fall, swallowing. The light finally went off in his head. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“You’re an angel?”

“Yes.” Cas walked out in a uniform with holes in the back, revealing his large wings. Dean nearly exploded, he couldn’t believe it. “Dean, I don’t care if you call me an angel or a human. In my opinion, it should mean more to be recognized for  _ who _ you are rather than  _ what _ you are.” Dean furrowed his brow and began to mumble to himself, Kevin chuckling.

“That’s a plot twist,” he said mockingly, considering he knew it the whole time. The others nodded, having found out along the way.

“Dean, I have to say, I thought you were pretty righteous earlier,” Cas said with a smile, folding his wings behind his back, “and I don't mean in the outdated slang way, more like the angelic way.” Dean looked at him and blushed, putting a hand over his mouth to keep from saying anything. He knew he’d had  _ some _ sort of attraction but didn’t want to go for it since he thought Cas was a guy. Now he knew Cas was an angel - and, technically, angels didn’t have genders - he couldn’t help but feel something for him. Sam laughed.

“I might be wrong readers, but I think we’re witnessing the start of a profound bond,” he said with a wink.

“Being a host and getting fussed over by angels might not be that bad at all. I wonder how I’ll pull it off. Oh, I know.” Cas grinned. “I can just act like a human.” He began to laugh. “This might not be so bad after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Castiel is acting a bit strange! The Host Club notice he's coughing and there's black feathers everywhere! What will happen? Will they help Cas out with his problem? Find out next time in chapter two, Beware The Molting Season!


End file.
